


Stuff

by dudnugger



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Badass Rhys, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Bondage, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Self-Harm, Self-cest, Siren Rhys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Triggers, Two Shot, im going to hell oml, so sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudnugger/pseuds/dudnugger
Summary: collection of oneshots/twoshots that are usually fucked up in one way or another. I'm sorry.





	Stuff

I'm sorry lmao


End file.
